For Love and Country
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Lucina has been invited to the Smash Brothers tournament but despite Robin's masterful tactician skills her lover Laurent is as unsure as ever. But Lucina assures him that Smash Bros is all in good fun. Laurent/Lucina heavy!


**Hey everyone! Sorry for another oneshot but I have little to no motivation for my multichapter fics right now.**

**This is like my Little Mac/Wii Fitness Trainer drabble. With Lucina being confirmed for Smash Bros I was full of hype and inspiration and I had to write my Fire Emblem: Awakening OTP to celebrate.**

**That being said, this fanfic is Laurent/Lucina heavy, you have been warned.**

**Special thanks for Emiyo Gnobo Gavi for if not for him Laurent wouldn't be portrayed as accurately.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters here belong to Nintendo, this is just for fun.**

* * *

><p>-Laurent's P.O.V-<p>

Gods above, the innards of my stomach rage within me! What kind of barbaric tournament has my princess Lucina joined in? Worse still, she has run off along with our tactician and Lucina's father, our Exalt! Most if not all who were in the camp cheered for her! To be quite frank, I cannot approve of this decision, but if it pleases milady, then I shan't fight against her word. I shall...support her with all power invested within me.

Robin suggests he foresight of the opponent's strategies, but does he know the foes he pits himself against? One fighter resembled a wyvern carrying a spiked outer shell that could withstand dark magic and pierce the sturdiest shield. Another fighter in a red helmet and bizarre, skin-tight garb that Lucina..That vile dastard cannot be trusted!

"Laurent! You're sweating bullets!"

"Gyaaaaah!" Cynthia, of what matter does she come to disturb my time of troubled thought? "P-pardon me, young lady, but studying alone is more expedient for my research.."

"Pfft! What research? You're just staring out into space! Are you just worried about Lucy? Don't worry Laurent, Robin has it all under control!" Clearly, she does not know the true brevity of such an undertaking as Lucina's. This tournament requires the utmost of seriousness and personal training! She cannot simply rely fully on the strength of another to save her; she must fight her own battle!

"I gotta say, seeing you fawn over my awesome older sister so much is adorable!" Urgh! For what reason does she busy herself in the private affairs of others' romantic relationships! And now she has set the furnace of my visage ablaze! I must hide my shame!

"Hee hee! Where are you running off to Laurent? You can't hide from true love!"

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

Laurent paced nervously back and forth through the hallway while reading profile scrolls of the tournament fighters. He was amazed to read exotic princesses from worlds strange and unknown, and even a goddess of light. He gripped the brim of his pointed hat while shuffling through the scrolls.

"Training session complete! Fighters, dismissed!" Yelled an announcer. His voice resonated through the arena, yet his body was completely unseen.

Laurent gathered up all his scrolls and headed through the main hall, hoping to find Lucina just leaving the arena. He ran as fast as he could without dropping the scrolls under his arm. When he arrived at the entrance to the arena, he suddenly, he heard a voice familiar to him out of breath.

_THUD!_

Laurent tripped over a scroll he dropped in front of himself, and fell over, scattering all of the other scrolls on the floor. Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw his navy blue-haired lover. Lucina pushed herself back up on one arm and sighed.

"Pardon my barging in, Laurent."

Laurent fixed his glasses, readjusted his hat back on his head, and grabbed one of his scrolls off the ground. "That is but a light matter, Lucina. For it is no truer a blessing that you have survived!"

Lucina rubbed her arm, which had been bruised from practice. "I could've been torn limb from limb, but I live to fight another day." She looked down at the mess Laurent had made at her feet. "Shall I help you with those?" Laurent nodded with a smile. Lucina got on knees and picked up some of the other scrolls. When there was but one last scroll left, she reached for it, but then felt Laurent's hand on top of hers. They froze. Laurent had a serious look on his face but Lucina's face burned bright. Laurent held her hand in his own, pulled it close to his mouth and kissed it lightly. Lucina's heart beat faster, and she stood up along with Laurent.

"Would pledge this vow to me, my princess?" Laurent asked of Lucina. "That you would promise to sustain your well being on the field of battle, for the sake of your country...and our love?

Lucina face grew more grave, but she nodded. "With all that is within me, my prince." She locked her hands in Laurent's. They pulled each other slowly together, and soon they locked lips as well. After a few seconds, they broke apart and Laurent cleared his throat to speak.

"The better fighter won, but I will always be there with you in spirit."

_"Believe me,"_ Laurent thought.

* * *

><p>After that they gather up the scrolls and sat back on the bench shoulder to shoulder, both with blank looks on their faces.<p>

"Lucina," Laurent paused.

Lucina turned to her lover. "What is it Laurent?"

Laurent's heart started to thump for more than one reason. He gulped.

"I know I'm usually not one to disagree with Robin's expert tactician skills. But these fighters are unknown to our very realm, best not be arrogant. Some even have no explanation for breaking the laws of physics."

Lucina casually grabbed the some of the scrolls Laurent was reading. She smiled without a care as she looked at the hand drawn pictures of Palentena and Princess Rosalina.

"Oh, she is very lovely," Lucina said.

Then it suddenly struck Lucina as her expression went from happy to disgusted. "Laurent, have these two females become appealing to your eyes?"

Laurent gulped again. "Believe me, they do not."

Just then Laurent and Lucina saw Princess Rosalina far from them, she had a blank expression on her face. Lucina on the other hand had a little fire in her stare.

Laurent looked down at her and glanced at her stare a bit, he wasn't sure whether he should feel flattered or frightened.

Rosalina crossed her arms and floated away, and with that Lucina hung her head a bit low.

Laurent stroked the top of Lucina's hair with his leather glove covered hand.

"You know Lucina, you can also back out now and have your father take your place," Laurent said.

Lucina removed her head from Laurent's hand. "Oh no, Laurent. I really want to!"

Laurent sighed. "But something may happen to you, have you read the history, the subspace admissery?"

"Things are different now, even so Smash Bros is just pure fun." Lucina said.

Before Laurent could say anything the couple turned to see a pink round creature before them. Laurent and Lucina didn't know how to respond, they stared at the creature blankly.

The creature took a few tiny steps forward and lifted its stubby arm up, and made an acute smile. "Hi?"

Lucina smiled, "Well, aren't you a cute one?"

Laurent fixed his glasses. "Ah yes, this is one of the opponents, Kirby from," Laurent paused. "Dreamland."

Lucina stood up and kneeled down a bit to try and be in eye contact with Kirby. "I'm not sure if I could battle you."

Kirby walked away from Lucina and sat down on the bench, Laurent blinked at the creature who seemed to be in its own little world. Lucina sat back down and giggled.

"He's indeed a fighter, but he is very innocent, he may just be more of a lover than a fighter." Laurent said.

Lucina held out her hand for Kirby, but Kirby made a bright smile and jumped like a light feather and landed softly on Lucina's lap. Lucina placed her hands on top of Kirby's stub "arms" and they were softer than cotton candy.

"He's so cute!" Lucina cooed.

Laurent blushed a bit, "Yes, I will admit he is indeed cute."

Laurent gave a closer look at the pink puff ball.

"Something appears to be dripping out of his mouth," Laurent said.

Laurent placed his gloved finger on the small trail of white drool like substance coming out of Kirby's mouth. But as Laurent inspected it Kirby froze in confusion.

"Huh? What's wrong little one?" Lucina asked.

Before Laurent and Lucina knew it Kirby opened his mouth up really wide and a huge guest of wind engulfed them. Laurent thought a black hole of darkness exploded inside Kirby, that or Kirby was a black hole of darkness.

"AAAAHHHH!" They both screamed in unison.

But as they blinked, they couldn't tell for sure where they were, it was dark, they were close together as if their arms were glued together, but nothing seemed dangerous yet.

_"He's a much bigger threat than I originally thought,"_ Laurent thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback very much appreciated, I could really use it. Hope you guys enjoyed and this is Emiko Gale signing out.<br>**


End file.
